A Flower's Soul
by sky the muffin man
Summary: I don't know how to tell you this, but... Frisk died during the Final Battle. This is the story of how I dealt with that. First story, yay! Pre-written, but more to come. Has a few sad parts... Probably poorly written.
1. Chapter 1

It was the final battle. The human had come such a long way. They had befriended every monster, eaten every piece of candy, won every battle. They had even beaten us once, but not with full power. We had six human souls and the souls of every monster in the underground. We were an almighty God, and we were unstoppable. We really hadn't meant for them to die. We thought that they would just… refuse. They had already taken far worse! Why, then? Why couldn't they have just beaten us like they did before! They had beaten sans, in another life. They had killed everyone because they looked for a way to save me. They had tried thousands of times, going down thousands of paths, looking over every single square millimeter of this world, looking for a way to free me. This was one thing that they hadn't tried before, I guess. I guess I was stuck with it. I hit them, and their HP hit zero… but their soul didn't break. They didn't LOAD, they didn't RESET, they didn't even have the decency to tell me what was coming. They just… died. Left me standing, surrounded in unfathomable power, but unable to do a damn thing about it. With all of my might, with all of my power I tried to bring them back. I Tried, so hard. Unfortunately, healing magic works in multiples. You multiply your HP with your healing factor, and the product is the new health… zero times infinity is still zero. They were dead. Not even a being with such power as I could help them then. I stood in that damn pocket dimension with all of the souls around me for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for them to take their turn, when I realised that they didn't get a turn. There would never be another turn. I slowly hovered down to the ground and picked up their soul. It was a small thing, pleasantly warm. It was smooth on the outside, and it faintly glowed the lovely hellish red that it was. Deep inside of the center was a little black dot, hardly noticeable. That was what marked their genocide run, when they gave their soul to Chara. I smiled at the thought, though I hated that memory. All of the pent up emotions of my life as Flowey hit me then. And that was when a God cried. Huge, sobbing gasps that shook the ground, tears that filled oceans and a hellfire in my eyes that proceeded to evaporate them. I was pissed now. Chara had taken their soul, but soon was shoved away by their pure power of will. They hadn't wanted to destroy the underground, but they didn't know it would lead to what it did. They did it for me, and I killed them for it. What kind of a… no, monster wasn't even a proper word for it. What kind of a beast am I, to kill the one thing in the entire multiverse of timelines that ever cared about me? What in the world could drive me to do such an act?

I couldn't think of these things for long, though, because the soul started to crack just then. I was tempted to let it finish disappearing, so that they could reset… but I didn't think that they would. I didn't even know their damn name! … I shook as I took in their soul, and at that time something happened. The human soul displaced all of the monster souls that had been used as a proxy for the last human soul, driving them to their various places in the underground. I felt every single one of them as they were torn from my body, I lived through every one of their lives and experienced every emotion that they had ever felt. I understood then every argument and counter arguement, every feeling, every everything of every single monster of the underground. Everything from one Froggit to another, to Papyrus and why he likes spaghetti, to Mo-... Toriel and Asgore, and their whole life with each other. I saw myself grow up, and I saw myself die. I felt the pain in my Mother's heart as she lost her only two children, I kindled the blaze in my Father's soul as he declared war on humans. I felt the other six human's lifeblood spill out from their bodies as they were pierced with a trident… and I felt my Father's disgust with himself as he did it. I felt sans's life, but only part of it… something was broken inside of him, it seems, and I couldn't figure it out.

I laughed, I cried, and when I finally felt the last monster soul leave, I fell to my knees. I felt all seven human's presence, but they were simpler creatures than that of a human. They were pure emotion, and all that they felt right now was fear. They stayed silent to me, and I couldn't bear to look at them. I looked away from them, stood, and looked at where I was. I seemed to be in the RUINS, and my Mother was lying on her bed. I was still Asriel Dremurr, Absolute God of Hyperdeath, and I realised that I was fairly imposing. I saw my Mother stir in her sleep, evidently about to wake. I turned invisible and shut off all of the rainbows and flashy powerful stuff, not being able to look at my mother as she got up. I felt shame. I had killed her so many times throughout my runs that I had grown numb to it, even when I was a soulless husk. I now felt my sins crawling on my back.

Mom stood as she got out of bed, commenting on how odd a dream she had to herself. She smiled and sat at her writing desk, flipped the page in her journal, and started writing it down. She wrote about a new human falling down, how she watched the human grow and make friends with all of the monsters, her confrontation with Asgore, and just when things got bad, she woke up. She thought it a fairly poor ending to such a vivid dream, but smiled as she let the ink dry and set about her daily routine.

I was crying silently at this point, realizing two things. One, likely everybody knew what I had done, and two, this was likely a new timeline where everyone had the same dream of the previous timeline. I teleported to New Home, to find my Father attending his garden. One quick check at his journal confirmed that he, too, had the dream. I walked to the barrier and lifted up the soul case, finding that all of the souls were husks inside. They appeared to still be there, but they were only afterimages due to a mess up in the partial reset that seemed to have occurred. I looked at the clock on the wall that also had a date counter on the side, noting that it was the same morning of when he human was supposed to fall. March 13, 2001. I teleported to the bed of flowers where the human was supposed to be, fully expecting them to be there. I smiled when I saw something fall, running over and making myself visible, laughing and exclaiming that it would be alright… until I found a pile of dust where their body hit the bed of flowers. I suddenly felt intense pain in my chest, and I kneeled over, grasping at my chest. It felt like death, but far, far worse. I saw all seven souls appear in front of me, then they spun around and formed into an amorphous blob of rainbow. They spoke to me in a hive mind. " **You have stolen us. Earn us, be the monster you have always wanted to be, or begone, Dreemurr. Your time is short."**

Then there was more pain. And more. Then, I felt more pain. It was endless pain for me, my shoulders being unable to bear it. I felt my form wither, and fall. I felt my shoulders sag and morph. My ears and horns shrunk back into my skull, though it was no longer a skull. I knew what was happening. I was becoming a flower again. I fought. I fought hard, but at some point I cried. I cried harder than I would like to admit. I was a damn flower again, and I felt the lack of feeling coming back. Eventually I picked myself up, straightening my stem and fixing my petals. I guess this world isn't actually Kill or be Killed. It's more like Kill and Die inside.

 **End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

It was now that I realised that I do still feel something. Two things, in fact. Shame, and guilt. I guess it's a change , though not a welcome one. If this world was going to tear me down, how Dare it have the audacity to make me feel bad while it was doing it.

As I was just about to go underground, I heard a soft voice call out. "Hello?" they said. "Are you alright? I thought I- … Oh… a flower… how sweet. Are you lost, young one?" I looked up, far up, but I had a hard time looking her in the eyes. "... yes. I am more lost than you know." I reply in that hellish, high voice that this stupid vessel has. Toriel then bent down and pet one of my petals gently. "It will be alright, young one. Do you have a name?" She smiled at me, but after living with this woman for 45 years and killing her for well over what seemed like 800, I knew when a smile wasn't genuine. I had lived her life, for heaven's sake. I knew that she remembered me attacking her, and I was worried she would kill me now, despite her honeyed words. I would keep my guard up. "Yes. erm… Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" I felt sick to my stomach. I don't even have a stomach. She seemed to feel the same. "That seems a fairly unoriginal name, and you seem unhappy with it. Perhaps you'd _Like to Change it?_ After all, with you being new here, nobody will know better. _It's a Clean Slate._ " I realised then that she was extending an olive branch. I had no clue what to do here, as my limited emotional range said that she was going to pick me up and throw me into her fireplace, in order to roast me to death on flames that were only pleasantly warm. I wanted to run at this point, but my more logical side seemed to win out. "Ok. um… What would be a good name? I'm… fairly bad at naming things." I looked up into her eyes, but I didn't have to look up far, as she had kneeled down next to me, almost getting eye-level with me. She then thought a moment, and looked at me in the eye. "How about Myles. It's packed with meaning, and besides, I think it's a cute name. Do you agree?" I smiled then, not really feeling happy, but I did feel relieved that she didn't feel like killing me. "Why does it have meaning?" I ask after a moment. "Well, It is one of the things that I had always wanted to name a child. My… Husband? Ex-Husband? Who knows. He named our first child though, and I think he just mashed the first part of his name with the latter part of mine." She laughed at this and stood up, and began walking in the direction of HOME. "Do you like the name? Myles?" I move to her side and begin sliding along next to her.  
"Yes, I do." I reply, realising that I actually like the name Myles somewhere deep down. We walk through the RUINS, breezing through the puzzles, and we finally get HOME. Toriel opened the door for me and I slid inside before I bumped the doorjamb, and I realized that I may be an idiot. I uprooted myself and slid in on the little feet-vines that normally stay underground, and I felt very self-conscious as I did so. I knew that I was more vulnerable when I was out of the ground, and I packed the fear of toriel into the back of my mind. It's around this point that I realised that I can still SAVE. I decide to save often. I doubt that I can reset, and I really don't want to either. I slither into the front room where I saw Toriel's toriel-sized chair, a kitchen table for 6, an adult-sized dining chair, and a child-sized dining chair. In the corner is another adult-sized chair, which seems to have been recently put there and covered with a sheet. I sit to the side of Toriel's fluff chair, which is her Toriel-sized chair but is easier to compact in my mind as the Fluff Chair, and Toriel sits in her chair, picking up her book. She looks down at me, still smiling. "Myles, would you like to hear a story? It is still early in the afternoon, and after the story I can make lunch and I will dare a visit into Snowdin. I haven't been there in… Ages." I quietly agree and listen to her story for a while. It is about a snail who was lost, almost baked into a pie, and then found by it's parents again. More of a small children's book, not exactly interesting to a soulless garden-variety serial murderer who has heard the story a dozen times in past existences, but it made me not feel fear or guilt for a while. When she finished, she put up the book and walked over to me. She proceeded to sit down next to me on the floor, next to her Fluff Chair, and pat me on my petals. "Now, darling, what do you eat? Do you eat? What do I need to do?" She looked like she was completely serious. "Well, I am a plant, and to exist I need water, and the occasional magical sunlight. I enjoy pi-... um… no, nevermind. I can eat, but I don't have to." Toriel thinks for a moment, then sighs. "I was never any good at gardening. That was more of Asgore's department. I can make food that you like, i'm sure. Did I hear you say that you like Pie?" I mumble a quiet 'yes', and she stands up quickly. She looks at me, and I look at her. Oh. Oh god. Oh god, no. NO. Not now, not yet! "Well, I haven't made pie for anyone in such a long time. I'm a bit _**CRUSTY**_ , if you know what I mean." She laughs and walks into the kitchen, and I facepalm as much as a plant can. Why, WHY cruel fate, have you damned me to such an existence? Somewhere deep inside of me, though, I felt a small laugh. It was an odd feeling, but I ignored it. I… I can't feel happiness. I'm soulless. "Come help me make pie, unless you're too busy. Certainly, I wouldn't want to _**CUT IN**_ on your fun. You know, like you cut in butter to make pie doh? That was Funny, my ch… Dear one!" I slithered into the kitchen, though I don't know why. Perhaps… Perhaps this marks a change in me? Likely not. I just really want pie after so long going without.

 **End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, after Toriel and I had made lunch, ate it, and cleaned up, Mother picked up a small pot from the table in the hallway and walked outside. She walked in a few minutes later and set the pot down in front of me. I looked in and saw a bit of dirt inside, and looked up at her. "Why did you get a pot?" I ask after looking at it for a moment. Toriel just smiled at me. "Well, we are going to be going to Snowdin soon, and I know that it gets rather cold. I figured I would carry you there." I looked disdainfully at the pot again, before sighing and hopping in. I dug my roots down and huddled deep in the pot. The dirt was only 5 or 6 cm deep, and the pot was 15 or 18. I could cover most of my stem and the lower half of my face if I stood up, and if I bent down I could be completely hidden. I stood up and looked up at Toriel out from my pot, and she smiled and covered her mouth to hide a giggle. She thought I looked ridiculous. She only put me in this damn pot in order to make me look silly! She wants nothing more than to see me SUFFER… so… um… Maybe… maybe she didn't. Maybe she just thought it looked funny afterword… I don't know anymore. I just felt confused now. I looked away from her and she picked me up and put me and my pot in her little handbag, with my pot sticking out of the top of it slightly. I felt like a purse dog. What is a purse dog? My gosh I've gone over the edge now…

About 10 minutes later, Toriel and I arrived at Snowdin. We had passed sans, but he didn't show himself… I just knew he was there. It was where he always hid whenever I did my runs. He seemed to think this was another of those. Little does he know. Anyway, as we entered the small town, Papyrus greeted us. He looked at Toriel a little funny at first, commenting something about dream angels, and welcomed us to Snowdin. He gave us a small tour, and he very smoothly passed over Grillby's, commenting only that it was a grease trap. When we arrived at his house, he smiled and gave us a small plastic tupperware bowl full of spaghetti. He commented that it was a greeting gift and that he had made it himself. Toriel smiled and thanked him, tucking the bowl of spaghetti into the bag and walking around a bit, greeting all of the children and eventually looking over the tree. During this whole ordeal, and during most of the walk there, I had been deep in my pot and looking at the dirt, throwing out the miscellaneous snowflake that fell into my pot. I felt somewhat protective about my pot, going so far as to claim it as 'my' pot. Toriel gently nudged me, at this time, and smiled. "Look at this pretty tree! It has grown since my last time here. It has gotten so much taller, and seems so much happier. It has all kinds of little decorations on it… maybe… Maybe it's still there." Toriel had a faraway look in her eye as she said this, then she put the bag down in the snow gently, patted my head, and started looking through the multitude of ornaments on the bottom of the tree. She spread a few branches and searched in the very back. It had been a tradition to place a special ornament every year on a certain day, marking your name and something that you were thankful for, or just making a very beautiful ornament. There must have been hundreds on the tree, and it seemed Toriel was hell-bent on finding one particular one. After a few minutes of searching, Toriel huffed and walked back over to me. She said that it was a sad thing that she could not find it. I sighed and climbed out of my pot, walked over under the tree, dodged the dozens of presents, and began to climb up the tree. I knew exactly what was going on here. I had done it before. All of this, I had done before… with the exception of the new name. That was new, and the feelings were new. I climbed to the near-top, found the particular ornament, and climbed back down. I slithered over to toriel, who had been standing and looking somewhat worried, and had a vine hand it up to her. It was an ornament in the shape of a heart. It came in two pieces, with one side having an ornate C and the other an ornate A. It was a green background, with the A being white and the C being red. On the other side of the heart was another A, this one with little horns, though equally ornate, and the other side being a T. The A was a bright gold, and the T was a royal purple. It was an ornament made before Chara and I had… done our thing. The letters stood for our names, and when Toriel picked it up, she looked over it and seemed to tear up a little. "T-thank you for finding this for me, Myles. I haven't a clue how you knew where to find it, but… I'm happy that you could." She kissed the C and A side, and handed it back to me, asking me to put it back. I obliged, putting it back near the top and then climbing back into my pot. I felt that little feeling again, and it was a slightly warm one. Toriel picked up the bag again, and began walking back toward HOME, when we came across Sans. I went a little lower in my pot, certain that he remembered me and probably remembered something about before the kid came, during my runs. He smiled at toriel, and introduced himself. When toriel shook his hand, it had a whoopie-cushion in it. Of course it had a whoopie-cushion in it. Stupid smiley trashbag.

Sans made fast friends with Toriel, with them recognising each other's voices, and they invited us over to their house. Toriel agreed, and I knew that I couldn't be left alone with trashbag if I wanted to stay alive. I asked if I could explore a bit, and she agreed. She told me not to get in trouble. I laughed and told her that I wouldn't, quickly sliding away from Trashbag and Mom. I was in central Snowdin when I saw him. Monster Kid. Golly how I hated that stupid smile plastered eternally on his face. I thought about taking him to see Undyne, and killing her in front of hi- NONONONONONONONONONO thats a BAD. I'm… I'm better than that now. I slithered over to him, and stood next to him. He looked down at me, then back at what he was looking at, visibly more nervous. "Yo" he said simply. "Howdy" I said back. He looked back at me and smiled. "You're new around here, aren't you? You strike me as familiar, though. What is your name?" I wiggled a bit, nervously, then replied. "I'm Myles. Myles… the, uh… flower." He giggled at this, then sat down next to me in the snow. "Well, I'm Moki. I can't quite tell what age you are. You aren't wearing a striped shirt, but you don't seem like an adult. You must be a kid too, cuz you're pretty short." He was wearing a big grin on his smug, stupid face at this time, so I let it go. "Hey, do you want to hang out?" Moki asked me, standing up. I shrugged, then nodded. He scooped me up and sprinted off into the woods, making me wrap myself around his tail. I was surprised at how well he was doing. He hasn't tripped ye- *poof* Damn it. "Damn it you idiot! Can't… you… gosh." I yelled at him for falling. He looked back at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes that a dinosaur could give you. I felt guilty again. "I'm… sorry for yelling. Let's go.. Hang out! With whoever you wanted to hang out with." He nodded slowly, then smiled and walked further into waterfall. I positioned myself on his shoulder. I looked at him and realised that we had a somewhat similar experience. "So, I notice that you don't have arms." I say, slowly, trying to conversate while not really wanting to. "I notice that you don't exactly have arms either, bro." He smiles at me, and keeps walking. "How is it to be a flower? I'm sorry if I am intruding, but you are completely new to me. I've never seen a plant-like monster before. Does… um… do you need watered and stuff? Or… um… Can you use magic?" Moki seemed a little nervous, and I was pretty sure I seemed that way too. "Yes, I need water, and I like food. I can use magic, but it's basically just flower-y stuff." I smile at the small lie I just told. I was the GOD OF HYPERDEATH! But… I'm not that now. I still needed to figure out what those souls meant, though I guessed it was to pretty much do a pacifist run. I didn't think that they would let me off that easily, but I also didn't know. I shook myself mentally, telling myself to get back into the conversation with Moki. "So, can you do any magic? And… have you always been without arms?" He smiled and nodded. "Yes on both, yo. My mother walks on four feet, and dad kind of hovers everywhere he goes. I guess that the average of them got me. I can do sick magic, though! It's totally amazing! Watch!" Moki proceeded to move over to the nearest boulder and stare at it for a good minute. I was waiting for something to happen, when he sighed and slumped down. "Well, shoot, man. I was totally able to do it yesterday! It was sooo cool! … I'll try again!" He then proceeded to leap up and focus hard on the rock, obviously giving it his all. I heard a rustle behind us, and as I turned to face it, the rock explodes. Not some normal, poof now it's gone explode. No, no sir. This rock had fire and a big bang and split into a million pieces. Moki was ecstatic. In the middle of the rock was a very, very small spear. It was a green color, and quickly disappeared after the explosion. I was dumbfounded, but I continued to turn around and face the thing behind us, only to see Undyne. She smiled, put a finger to her lips, and ran off. I just shook my head and faced Moki. "Well, that was…. Certainly something." "YEA IT WAS SO TOTALLY WICKED IT WAS LIKE FSHewwww AND THEN IT WAS LIKE BA **BOOOOOOOM** and then… it was raining rock. It was sooooo awesome!" I nodded with him, somewhat off-put by his enthusiasm, but I felt… at ease. It was something new, again. I don't know how to deal with all of the new emotions that are putting themselves in me, but I had better learn how to deal with it very fast.

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Moki. We blew up another rock, he introduced me to his parents, I did some of my magic for him, and it was a good day. Sans and Mom had talked all day, and Mom had given Papyrus a few tips on his spaghetti. It was getting fairly late, and the crystals had dimmed significantly. I was slithering my way back to snowdin, thinking about how I was going to avoid trash bag, when I came across Papyrus. He was blocking my way back into snowdin, and he wasn't looking too happy.

 **End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

I was scared of him now. Never before have I seen him as more than 'free EXP' or 'weak friend'. He was now incredibly frightening. His eyes were glowing orange. I had never seen him show off his deeper power, or even known if he had any. I turned to go back the way I had come, and unsurprisingly found myself faced with a wall of blue bones. I sighed and turned back to face him. "So, I see that you aren't happy." I comment to him, but I plant myself in the snow, hiding my vulnerable roots. "You noticed. Why are you here? I had a dream about you, but I don't think it was a dream. Was it?" I looked down and he took that for his answer. "My brother may be the scientist with the whole space-time continuum, but I am no fool about it. He tries to hide it from me, but I remember what you do to me. I know that you want me to spare you, so that you can just lop off my skull. Why are you here? I won't let you hurt my brother! I won't let you hurt anyone in Snowdin! And I won't let you hurt Miss Toriel!" He then finalizes his statement by throwing a series of bones at me. I dodge them, already knowing his attack patterns. "Stop! I don't want to hurt anyone!" I tell him. He smiles and Nyeh heh heh's at me, and throws another gauntlet of bones at me. I start missing, and getting hit every so often as he starts to change his attack patterns. He surprises me with a bone-spear from the back, something that he must have picked up from Undyne. It hits me in the back of my head, ripping a petal completely off. I fall and look at him, continuing not to fight him. "Please, I don't want to hurt you. I want to change. I know that you think i'm just manipulating you so that I can play this game again, but… Something happened! Ive changed! I know you don't believe me, I know that I've hurt you guys so many times in my past that- oomph" I got a face full of bone and was uprooted and thrown back, hitting the blue bones and taking more damage, and finally flop to the ground. I look up at him, his eyes still glowing an angry orange, and I begin crying. I pick myself up. "I won't fight you, papyrus. I won't even dodge your next attack. Kill me, if that is what you want. I know that I don't deserve to face you. I don't deserve this new chance. I know that I have made you feel bad, that I have… out right killed you. I won't reset, I won't load. I won't load ever again. I won't reset ever again, if I even can. I give you this choice. Take it." I turn my back to him now, prepared to take whatever he throws at me. I see a bone fly past my head to the right, then my left. One goes above my head, and then one gently bonks me on the back of the head. I turn, expecting to die, and see Papyrus crying. I'm fairly surprised at this, and I slowly go over to him. He falls on his knees and cries, and I pat his shoulder with a vine. This is when I felt it… I felt something similar to guilt. But… it wasn't guilt. It was empathy. I felt bad for Papyrus, despite it not exactly being my thing to be sad about. I don't even really feel sad. I guess it's just odd. I cry with Papyrus, and I tell him that I am sorry.

After a time where Papyrus and I talked, we came to an understanding. Papyrus guided me to his house, and as we got to the door, Toriel and Sans walked out of it. Sans took one look at me and his smile fell a bit. I thought I saw his eye glow a bit, but when Toriel bent down and patted my head, he looked at her with confusion. He wished her a good night and went back into his house. Papyrus thought that he was being rude. "Well how rude! I know that he is lazy, but to leave without proper introductions was just wrong of him!" I look up at Papyrus and smile. "It's OK. We've… met before. A long time ago. He doesn't like me too much." Papyrus seemed to understand, and he nodded. "Very well. I will not speak to him about this matter, so as to not bring up any unsavory memories. However, you should eventually get around to fixing things with him. I know that he can forgive anyone for most anything. Just… give him a shot." I laughed internally at this. Yes, of course Sans is totally forgiving. I just nod and thank him for understanding, and I hop into my pot with Toriel. As we walk toward HOME, she looks down at me. "So, Myles, do you want to talk about why Sans doesn't like you? He seemed perfectly charming and sweet whenever I met him." I looked up at Mom, guilt lancing my metaphorical flower stomach. "We… uh… got into a fight. I guess that's what you can call it. I don't really want to talk about it. It's a fairly… heh… 'pun'ful experience." I solicited a laugh from Toriel, and she seemed to drop it. I thought about her response from when she first met me, and her response from just now. At first I thought she remembered everything, from me murdering everyone, to me attacking frisk in the ruins as well as at THE END. I thought that she knew I was Asriel, or part of him, or whatever. It seemed as though she remembered only me attacking frisk, and not me killing anyone. I guess that it makes sense, as she was one of the first to die during my runs. I guess that may have made her uncomfortable, but she seemed to trust me nonetheless. How utterly clueless she was… no… how loving she is. Golly… Ive hurt them all so much…

I broke this train of thought as Toriel was tripped and fell into the snow, launching me out of my pot and earning me a face full of snow. I lifted myself up, only to see Toriel in a FIGHT with a snowdrake and Lesser Dog. Snowdrake seemed to have called Lesser Dog, telling them that Toriel had stolen something or another, and in reality the Snowdrake wanted a captive audience to tell his puns to.

Toriel was, as expected, not fighting. She was laughing at Snowdrake's puns and dodging the lesser dog as he lobbed attacks at her. I was infuriated. I was soul-crushingly mad. I proceeded to shoot a dozen bullets at Snowdrake and Lesser Dog, damaging them a bit and making them focus on me. Toriel wasn't happy with me for throwing the bullets, but her eyes blazed hellfire whenever I was hit by Snowdrake's attack. Suddenly, there was a large wall of fire between Snowdrake and me. Snowdrake flinched backward, absolutely terrified, and Lesser Dog was mortified by the fire as well. As the wall fell, Toriel was telling everyone off for fighting. Everyone got a full-force Mother's Glare, and we all took damage from her ferocious Tongue Lashing. The Lesser Dog actually walked away with his tail between his legs, as much as he could with his armor. Snowdrake made himself smaller and waddled away, and my petals actually lost some of their colour. The one that I had lost during Papyrus' fight had not grown back, and I doubted that it would. Toriel picked up her bag and let me get in my pot before walking briskly back toward HOME. A froggit tried to accost us on our way back, but one look from mom actually made him take damage and flee.

Toriel made snail pie that night, and I was sent to bed early. I don't actually sleep, so I spent the whole night deliberating on my actions and feeling guilt burrow it's spiney head into my heart, and I reflected on the other things that had happened during this day. I decided to make a small list of all of the things that I was feeling, and I decided to write a journal entry in my hidden journal. I was actually amazed that it was still here, as it had been just So many years. I guess Mom never found it. Once I had run out of things to do, I just sat in the dark. I relived memories from my runs. It was during this time that I found out why I was scared of the dark, and it had very little to do with the demons of this world. It had to do with my worry of releasing more into it. I had a very long night. A very, VERY long night.

 **End of Chapter Four.**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed in a similar manner. I would come out of my room around the time the crystals brightened, which was just a little before Toriel would wake up. Toriel would join me in the Ruins after making her walk to the Flower Bed. I would watch the crystals brighten from my place overlooking the Ruins. I would think of the only sunrise that any monster has seen in millennia, when Chara and I made it to the surface, and I would reflect on new ideas that I began having sense I began feeling again. We would eat breakfast, go to snowdin, and I would spend some of the day with Papyrus or Moki, normally playing or 'training'. On one special day, though, Moki asked Papyrus and I to do a sleepover. I have never done a sleepover. I didn't know the order of events, or where to start or what snacks to bring or which Pajamas or Oh dear I don't wear pajamas is that weird OH GOLLY I DON'T WEAR CLOTHES I'M NAKED AAAAAAAAH then Moki asked Toriel for me, and she quickly said that she was OK with it. I was still hyperventilating in the corner as Tori gathered a few things for the sleepover, such as my pot and a little bow she had taken to putting on it when she thought I was asleep, but I would immediately tear off when she left. She had even knitted me a small blanket with the Delta Rune on it, and I had taken to wrapping it around myself and pretending that I was Tori, as it looked like her dress.

It was as we were walking to snowdin a lot later than normal that it occurred to me that I still didn't actually sleep, and I didn't want to spend a whole night in the same house as Sans, who I was pretty sure wanted to gaster-blast me off the face of the planet. I also didn't know Moki's parents, and we were obviously not staying in the ruins. Frankly, I would take the quadruped dinosaur over murderous inter-dimensional trashbag any day. (Moki had told me during one of our days playing that his dad had 'fallen' a long time ago, and was still recovering in Alphys' lab. I left that play day early, as I couldn't face him to tell him that his dad was now an amalgamate.

Thankfully, Papyrus and Moki met us at the Monster Tree in the middle of snowdin. Moki excitedly told us that we would be going to his house, and that his mother was at the city central, doing some business thing. Papyrus normally watched him when this happened, so it was perfect for a sleepover. His mom had even agreed already to have it there.

Golly, that took a huge weight off of my stem… shoulder… plant-y bits. Toriel gave Papyrus my pot, which I had climbed out of, and handed me my small backpack which she had made just today, to hold the bow and the blanket. I gave her some form of hug as a plant might, wrapping around her hand and hugging her face, thought I did this more for her than I did for me. I guess I felt a small something when I did it, but I couldn't define it. Either way, she set me down and I shrugged on my tiny backpack, and we were off. It was starting to get dark already, and I had spent the day cleaning my room and helping clean HOME before I left, which we normally did at night. I felt at peace, knowing that I had nothing to fear, and I felt… something nice. I felt this nice thing because I was making Pap and Moki happy.

Moki ran to his house as fast as he could. Pap and I kept up Ok, mostly because Papyrus was twice as tall as Moki and I was riding on Papyrus' shoulder. Moki proceeded to faceplant into the powdery snow twice before we made it to his house, which was just north of the Monster Tree in Snowdin. I remembered knocking on this door, only to have someone inside whisper that it was a beautiful knock. I had destroyed this house countless times…

Moki bonked his head into the door in a certain spot, and it slowly opened. Probably some magic that Sans had rigged up. He invited us in, and gave us a small tour. It was a relatively small house, three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom with a really, Really cool bathtub, a 'sitting room' with heat lamps and rocks, and an office. The office was locked, and Moki got a very odd and… scary look in his eye when he said that we were never to go in there, under pain of death. Papyrus lead us into the kitchen, where he proudly proclaimed that he would make spaghetti! for our sleepover. I knew how bad his cooking was. I smiled and asked him if I could help him, and he agreed. "COOKING LESSONS!" he proclaimed. He began simply enough, with the noodles. I made sure to add water and salt and set it boiling, and we moved onto the sauce. I let them make their mess pounding tomatoes into death with their fists, but I calmly crushed and did all of the stuff you needed to to make it into sauce. It had taken me a great number of resets to get the sauce correct… I blush at the thought. It took me for-freaking-ever, but I got it done. I knew that Papyrus would love it, as he has said he did in the past, but I didn't know if Moki would. I ensured the lack of allergies, and set about finishing. Once I was done, there were three kinds of spaghetti on the table. Everyone tried everyone else's, though they said that mine was the best. I played humble, but it felt… a good feeling, to hear them say that. I don't even remember why I bothered learning how to make spaghetti. It never felt good before when Pap said it was good… I guess i'm glad now that I did. Maybe it was future-proofing. Either way, all of the spaghetti was eaten by the end of the meal. We then moved on to doing some board games, which I was also pretty good at. 800 years of playing them may have something to do with that….

The game was: Monsteropoly. The objective? Destroy your fellow monster in the magical economic market. The game was based on a game from the Human World called Monopoly, but the game fell without all of it's pieces, and an incomplete rule book. They wound up using a bit of science and other things to make the game more playable. Each square was a magical well for different powers. Each power was given a color of the rainbow. Certain powers were more powerful than others, but the lesser powers normally complemented each other to be more powerful than the main powers. Such as, green could beat blue, and it could beat yellow, but it could not beat blue and yellow. Monsteropoly was played on a circular board, and each power costs so many points. You had to own all three pieces of a power to gain its full potential, and whoever gave up the game last with the most amount of points and powers, wins. We played this game for a little while. Papyrus and I quickly tied, both of us having a partial rainbow, but Moki made a major comeback when he got all of the pieces required to make Black. It was a fairly cheap shot, but we could have countered it earlier if we had been paying attention. Around the 55 minute mark, Moki had us both on our knees. We submitted to him not to long after, and Papyrus and I both complained about how cheap a move getting black was. He said that we should have teamed up to get White, which was equally hard to get as black, and was the only color which was equal to black. We both grumbled about making no alliances, but we both knew that we should have.

We moved on to videogames next. This was something that I was new at, as they had not been around for very long. We played a semi-turn-based RPG called Adventura Morialtis. Moki was a high-level mage, Papyrus was a mid-high level thief, and they set me up as a tank/warrior. I thought this a bad idea, but I wound up becoming more of a paladin as time progressed. We had to start at the beginning of the game due to my new character, but we quickly progressed. We had destroyed everything in our path, when we came to the Final Boss. I blanched when I saw that it was a 30-meter-tall monster skeleton… With one blue eye. I sighed and raised my shield: This would be the ultimate test. Papyrus and Moki were shot from behind with the Skelecannons, killing them almost instantly. I dodged them… I knew what I had to do. I ran around the monster and kept circling him until he got dizzy and fell on the ground. I used a binding spell on the monster, and he shrunk into a small skeleton. The small skeleton smiled at my character, then the game crashed. "YOOOO WHAT WAS THAT?!" Moki exclaimed. Papyrus was impressed too. "I've never seen that ending before. Normally, you have to kill him. You then go to the Dream Room, and have to kill the Sleeping Child. Then you have to sell your soul to play again, so you can level more. Odd." I smiled at this, then stretched my stem and short vines, and Moki stretched his toes. He played with a special controller with his feet, and it looked like he could cramp up quickly. Pap popped his knuckles and started freaking out. Moki and I calmed him down quickly, and we all decided it was time for bed. Moki then decided to give us some ice cream. Not nice cream, but from-the-surface human-food ice cream. He opened the small tub, and gave us each a spoonful. It was… interesting. It was creamier than Nice-cream, and a whole ton heavier. It didn't do the same thing as monster food, either. Normally it disappears soon after hitting the mouth… This didn't. Moki gently spit the melted remainder into the trash can, having already been down this road. Papyrus was surprised that, upon him swallowing… it just plopped onto his ribs. He was unhappy with the mess it made, and quickly went about cleaning it. When I tried to swallow, nothing happened. It just stayed in my mouth… so I spit it into the trashcan as well. "Lets agree, if ever we get to the surface, to show humans how to make proper food!" papyrus yelled from the bathroom. "Agreed" Moki said. I nodded, in agreement. Moki commented that That was a bust, and that they probably ought to head to bed. Papyrus agreed, and the three of us headed to Moki's room. Moki sat on his bed, Papyrus pulled down the spare bed that hung from the ceiling that he had installed ages ago. I had Papyrus put my pot on a night stand, and I climbed into it. I wrapped myself with my little robe and closed my eyes, feigning sleep for a bit. Moki kept rustling in his bed, tossing and turning, and Papyrus seemed to sleep with his eyes open… I looked over at Moki and sighed. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" I asked the dark room, with only Pap's white eyes soft glow to light anything. "... is it a happy story?" Moki asked. "Does it involve a hero?" Pap asked. "It certainly can." I replied. I thought for a moment, wondering what story to tell. I thought, then remembered what I wanted to remember. So, I began.

"There was once a young prince. He had few friends, and a lot of time on his hands. His parents were normally busy running the kingdom, and there weren't any other children to play with. The prince was sad." "This sounds like a sad story…" Papyrus commented, interrupting me. "It starts out that way, but it… um… it gets happier." "Oh. Ok." I laughed quietly, noting how much like a kid Pap was acting. "Anyway, the prince was sad. The King and Queen wanted nothing more than for their son to be happy, but they didn't know how. One night, when it was very late, the prince prayed. He didn't know of any higher being, but he asked for an angel. The nicest angel they could send. The parents overheard this with concern. They didn't want their son to be lonely.

The very next day, the Prince went for a walk. He found his angel. They had fallen a long, long way, but he had found his angel. He had to practically carry them home, and he healed them as best he could. When he showed the Angel to his parents, they were ecstatic. The prince was very happy too. He finally had someone to play with, someone to share secrets with, and someone to grow up with. They had many adventures together… but one day, the angel got sick. The prince was so worried… he looked for any way that he could possibly help his angel. An old, wise monster told him that he could find something to help his angel in the place where the angel came from. The prince went there, going through many challenges, suffering many attacks from unforgiving demons along the way, but still he remained determined. He finally found his medicine to help his angel, and he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. His angel didn't die; He saved them. They were healed and they lived happily, forever." I was almost in tears at the end of the story. My voice had caught a few times at the parts that I had changed… at the parts that I wanted so badly to change. Moki and Papyrus seemed to be almost asleep, but Pap made a little yawn and asked "Wait… what was the Prince's name?" I almost sobbed out loud as he asked, but I smiled and cleared my throat. "His name… was Asriel. He was a mighty king from a long time ago, from before the underground was sealed. He advocated peace, and he stopped many wars during his reign. He… He is just legend now, though." Papyrus seemed content with this. He rolled over and closed his eyes, plunging the room in the dark that I felt in my heart. I silently climbed out of my pot and slithered out of the room. I went outside and sat for a few hours, the crystals going to their dimmest. I cried and remembered Chara. I cried and remembered Mom, and Dad, and all of the people from that time. Mom wasn't the same, Dad wasn't the same, and most everyone else was dead. Time had been a cruel master to me, taking away everything from me. I changed the story for them, so that they could go to sleep thinking of a mighty hero that had saved people, when in truth they were a murderer and a failure. Asriel was a mighty king from the surface. He was Asgore's great grandfather. Many, many years had passed since his reign. Asgore only remembered him in faint, fond memory. I was not worthy of the name Asriel. Mother never met Asriel, which is why she thought that the name was just a mashup. I could never live up to the name Asriel… I had killed the angel from the surface. I had ended the prophecy. Not once, but twice. I had killed the Angel from the surface that was supposed to free the monsters twice… and I knew it. The souls said that I had a limited time to 'be the monster that I wanted to be'. I could never become what I want to be. I cried there for a good few hours. I was interrupted by Moki. He had walked outside, looking for me. He saw me crying, and sat next to me, gently patting me with his tail. I continued to cry with him, and after a while, he asked what was wrong. "I… I don't know how to tell you, without you completely misunderstanding or without completely shoveling a story at you." I said. I couldn't tell him the truth… "Well, you can tell me anything. I trust you." I sniffled at his comment, took a deep breath, and let it out. "The angel's name was Chara. Unfortunately, they died. Not only did they die, but Asriel poisoned them. He took their soul, and went to the surface, hoping to steal enough souls to open the barrier. He was a… a… weakling. He couldn't unleash his full power on the humans. He was too weak to kill them to free the underground. He betrayed all of monsterkind, stealing their only hope at escaping, and destroying it. The humans killed him." Moki thought about this a moment, then looked at me. "You were there, weren't you? … you must have been close to Chara or Asriel… or both. I'm sorry for your loss. I think that maybe Asriel and I could have been friends, as could Chara and I. I'm sorry that you've had to live so very long without anyone to talk to about this." He put his head against mine, a gesture I took as equal to a hug. We sat like that for a while, then Moki stood up and smiled at me. "Hey, it's incredibly late. Maybe you ought to come in and sleep?" I nod and follow him. Once we get to the room, I begin to climb into my pot, but he picked me up with his tail and wrapped me up with himself and laid down. I retracted my thorns and sat there for a bit, fairly confused, but eventually I leaned into him and closed my eyes. After a time, I think I actually fell asleep. I think I dreamed of the time after Chara had come to the underground, and of the nice times we had together. Of the introduction of halohwean, as Chara called it, and of the 10 birthday parties that we got to experience. Chara noted, when they turned 18, that they looked exactly like they did when they fell. We guessed it had to do with Magic and some random stuff. We just went with it. I dreamed of meeting them again, of being in my body again, of being… happy. I slept for the first time in 800 years, and it felt good.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, it was still dark. I was still being held by Moki, and he was still wrapped around me. I sat and listened to his breathing for a while, listening to his heartbeat, and listening to the faint magical thrum that you can hear when you get close to all monsters. I listened to the melody of his body, and it made me blush. I had never been this close with anyone, and it was nice. By the time that Moki woke up and let go of me, several hours had passed and several scenarios about how to not make things awkward when he got up had already been played through, and I had chosen already a plan that was absolutely foolproof. The only problem with my plan, however, was that I didn't expect him to hug me for a second, then jump out of bed and into the kitchen. Papyrus had left a while before Moki had woken, presumably to do a morning workout and check on his brother. I got up a little after Moki left, feeling slightly self-conscious. I went to the front room and sat for a little bit, messing with my blanket and just generally being bored. Eventually Papyrus came inside and shouted about how he was going to make breakfast, and was going to make a non-spaghetti dish of it. I went in and asked if I could help, and he admitted to not knowing how to make any proper breakfast foods. I proceeded to make pancakes in the shape of everyone, and eggs. Moki seemed to like to drown his pancake in syrup, and Papyrus decided to try his with Marinara, though he wound up eating the rest with only a little syrup. I preferred my pancakes with peanut butter, cinnamon, and powdered sugar. As we all finished eating, Papyrus had to leave for his guard duty. Moki had decided that today was to be the day that I was to meet Undyne.

How fun. After we had cleaned up all of the stuff from breakfast, Moki was literally bouncing in place. He had secured a meeting with Undyne, and she had guaranteed an hour with them. Moki was so excited to meet his idol, I couldn't help but feel good for him. I actually felt happy because of his happiness… I guessed that that was a new thing to add to my feelings journal. When I put the last glass away, Moki actually picked me up with his tail, draped me over his shoulders, and sprinted out the door. We had made it to the beginning of waterfall before I had even made the conscious thought to hold onto him. I did finally decide to hold onto him, and at just that moment he decided to make his faceplant. I quickly put a stop to that, bracing his shoulders and planting my strongest vines on the ground, stopping his face from hitting. He just sat there for a moment, looking at the ground. "I guess that's what it's like to have arms to stop…" He laughed after this, and picked himself up. I retracted my vines and put my head next to his. "I guess so." I laughed with him a little, then we set off at a brisk jog. We made it to Undyne's house in good time, and met Undyne standing in front of it. She greeted Moki with a big smile and loud words. "HEY! It's the dino brat! Whats up big guy?" She held a hand fairly low for him, and he roundhouse tail-slapped it. Undyne laughed and they began to roughhouse, with Undyne letting Moki win for a bit, then winning herself. I had slipped off of Moki and hid at the end of the room when he entered, and he seemed to not notice. I wasn't sure how Undyne would react to seeing me. After a few minutes, and Moki getting completely pinned and held down by one of Undyne's strong arms, the other of which she used to tickle him, he eventually demanded release and she gave it. He stood and shook himself, then seemed to notice my absence. He looked back at the door, saw me as I tried to dodge behind it, and motioned for Undyne to follow him. "I brought a friend with me today! His name is Myles. He is a bit shy, but he's really cool. Yo, Come on out, Myles. Undyne is suuuper duuper cool!" He ran over to where I was hiding and scooped me up with his tail, ran back over to Undyne, and deposited me in front of her. I had to look almost straight up to see her eye, and I knew right then that she remembered me. Her face fell almost immediately upon seeing me, and her body clenched a lot. She just smiled at me after a moment, though. "What a wonderful surprise. How long have you two been friends?" Moki didn't seem to notice Undyne's change in attitude, though. "We've been friends for about two weeks now." Undyne smiled a little broader at this statement. "Well how wonderful is that. How about this: Moki, I know that you are colorblind, but could you got and find me a purple echo flower? I'll stick with 'Myles' here while you go do that. Go on, it's fairly important." Moki didn't even hesitate before sprinting off to find a nonexistent thing. I then realised that I may be in trouble, as I know that Undyne won't just stop fighting like Pap did. This would suck.

Once Moki was significantly far away, Undyne turned to me. "What game are you playing, flower? I don't think that dream that I had was just a dream. I remember that kid, and I remember you attacking all of us. I don't remember what happened after that, but I know that you hurt me and my friends. Are you coming here for revenge? Or are you trying to get everyone to trust you so that you can kill us all at once? TALK, FLOWER!" Unfortunately, I was having a hard time responding, as I was dodging an onslaught of spears. One whistled so close to my head that it would have taken another petal, if Papyrus hadn't already taken that one. Undyne kept shooting spears as quickly as she was shooting allegations of world domination and destruction at me. Eventually, she threw a dozen spears from the ground and I was fairly trapped. "I just… I just want to stop hurting people. I don't want to be bad anymore." Undyne stopped and looked at me for a moment, then began laughing. She even dropped the spear she was holding and had to hold her stomach, obviously acting a bit, but being convincing enough. "'You just don't want to be bad anymore'? How funny. Maybe you should have considered that before attacking my friends in an alternate… dimension… fack." All of her spears disappeared, though she glared at me hard enough to hold me in place. "Explain why I had a dream about this punk kid who came and made everyone their friend, and you attacked us all." I gulped, then sat up and breathed deeply. "Well, to begin, um… That wasn't exactly a dream. Unfortunately, all of that stuff really happened. Only, all of it… undid itself after I attacked the kid. The kid and I had a fight, and they wound up dying. They… they weren't supposed to die. Then, I went from not being able to feel anything to being able to feel again… and that changed everything. I've been slowly learning new emotions for a while now and trying to atone for past sins and I feel really sorry for hurting them…." I had started sniffling by now, and Undyne's expression had changed. She still didn't quite believe me, but she had decided to give me a chance. She sighed and sat next to me. "Fine. I believe you. Just… stop with the water works. You came here to become my friend, so let's do that. First, go find Moki. Tell him that it turns out that I didn't need a purple echo flower, I just needed some glowing mushrooms and that I had some growing already." I nodded and slithered away, finding Moki to be already walking back… and he had found the damn purple flower. I smiled at him and told him that Undyne was waiting, and he ran back. I hitched a ride on his tail, and Undyne was pleasantly surprised and supremely confused, but couldn't ask him how he found it without betraying that she had lied to him about needing it. She commented that it would make some interesting tea, and she put it away inside her house. Moki and I just stood outside for a moment, waiting…

A few minutes after Undyne left, the door to her house locked. The gate that let to her yard clicked shut and locked, with us still in it. We heard maniacal laughter from on top of Undyne's house, and we began dodging the rain of spears that came hailing toward us. Undyne seemed to be having great fun, as well as Moki, but I was still scared. Moki was the first one to get hit by a spear. He grunted as it hit him, but he got right back up and kept going. It seemed to not do much damage, if any. I dodged pretty well, and eventually I understood her game. She was keeping us away from her mailbox, which had a tiny flag raised on it. I smiled and rooted myself in the ground, and went underground. I moved like a liquid underground, and I popped up really close to the mailbox. I reached for the flag aaand- oomph… I got hit in the face with a spear, sending me to the other end of the yard. I groaned and sat up. "Tut tut, little flower. No cheating like that!" She laughed again and threw more spears. Moki had almost made it to the mailbox, and Undyne made a spear ketch his shirt and toss him over by me. He almost landed on me, actually. Once we were close together, Undyne made a circle of spears around us, and made a maze of them outside. She let down the wall and we began to navigate the maze. It wasn't too hard a maze, but the hard part was that Undyne would change the maze in front and behind us, so that she led us in circles for a long time. Eventually I noticed that some of the edges of the spears were shimmering, and upon looking at Undyne, I realised that she couldn't easily keep so many spears moving and in existence at one time. I decided to play a game, and so I shot a small pellet at her, making it plink off of her forehead, and all of the spears shimmered for a moment, and I didn't waste a moment. I shot several of the spears, breaking them, and lunged through the hole I had made. I made a grab for the flag and got it, and I ran back to where we had started, depositing the flag and preparing for the next attack. Undyne was laughing more jovially, so I think she was happy with the performance. She jumped down from her roof and the spears disappeared. She patted my head lightly, stretched, checked her watch, and her eyes went as wide as saucers. "Oh shoot, i've got to go! You guys have fun now!" She sprinted off, leaping over the locked gate and leaving a cloud of dust behind her. I smiled after her and noted that I was excited… yet another emotion to add to the list. Wonderful. Moki walked back to his house, with me on his shoulders. We talked about random things, ranging from how good each other's dodges were to how awesome particular individuals were in the underground. Eventually we agreed that Papyrus was the coolest, and Undyne was the most hardcore. We agreed that we had fun, and we sat down and doodled fun things while we waited for Toriel to come pick me up. After a time, she did come, and Toriel and I headed toward HOME. I talked about my day, conveniently leaving out the part about Undyne trying to kill me, and talked more about when Undyne almost killed me but wasn't trying. Tori wasn't terribly happy about the almost death, but she was happy that I was making good friends with people. When we got home, we cleaned up and headed to bed. I actually slept again. I figured this was going to be a normal thing from now on.

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

I dreamed of learning to bake. The night after that, I dreamed of the first time that I met the Dog Guard, and on that day I met the Dog Guard that was of today. Lesser Dog was still a little skittish around me and Toriel, but he quickly warmed up to me and Tori after I gave all of the Doggo's special treats that I had made just for the occasion. I had a fun. It was nice. Another few days slipped by. Then a week. Then, I had been in the underground a whole month. Then, I had a new turn in my dreams.

It started out like normal, with something sweet and from before Chara died. I was actually dreaming of the time when I met Chara for the first time, when suddenly she hugged me. The dream became significantly more vivid. Things began to change from my memory into this new thing. Then, out of nowhere, The Human walked up. So too did 6 others. They were all faceless except Chara, and all of them wore a heart locket in the color of their soul, with Chara's being the Gold one that I would later have given her. Then, they spoke. " **You have come far, Dreemurr. You are on the right track, but you have grown stagnant. Tomorrow, you must go and meet Alphys. Do not bring Toriel with you. After that, you will meet with Asgore. You will know what to do from there."** I was stunned. I hadn't expected to see the souls again… and as I was thinking this, they started disappearing. "Wait! What… what is your name? What are your names?" I seemed to have called a little too late, and they all had completely faded, even Chara. I heard a small voice call out to me, though, and I saw a faint outline of The Human. "I am Frisk" they whispered to me. Frisk smiled then and finished leaving, and I stood in place for a moment. Frisk… I would do whatever needed done for Frisk.

The next day, when I woke up, I bolted out of bed. I left a note for Toriel, saying that I had to go to Hotland for something incredibly important and that I would be very, very careful. I signed it Myles and left it where I normally sat in the mornings. I then moved through Snowdin like a crazy thing, going straight to the River Person. I hadn't met them yet, but I knew where they normally stayed. I waved at Moki's Mother on my way past her house. We had met over dinner in the ruins a week ago, and she seemed to like me a lot. As I bounded to where the River Person normally stayed, they weren't there. I waited there for them, knowing they would fade into existence soon. And soon they did. After a bit, they floated down the river, greeting me with a wave of their robed arm. I smiled and waved back, and the River Person hummed their tune. "Lumm de tummm, I am the RIver Man. Or am I the RIver Woman? Who knows. I certainly don't. Can I give you a ride today, small one?" I nodded quickly and hopped into their boat, and I told them that I was heading to Hotland. They nodded and sent the boat on it's way, seeming to go away from Hotland, but we made it there all the same. On our way, they kept humming. "Loo tee too. Beware, young one. Beware the man who talks in hands." I had heard them say this many times, never knowing what it was that they were talking about. Once we made it to Hotland, though, I let the thought slip from my mind. I had bigger things on my plate now, especially concerning explaining to Alphys that I wasn't going to murder her and all of that fun stuff.

I hop off of the boat, and walk toward Alphys' lab. I mull over what I ought to say, and I think about how she will react. I can't simply _skip_ Alphys like I would during a normal run. I can't show up with a new Anime either, as I don't have the Anime. I really hadn't any clue how to proceed…

I proceeded anyway. I knocked on the big metal lab door, making sure that the camera could see me. I heard a squeak and a lot of banging around and a lot of weirdness inside, and the door opened. I faced a very unhappy looking Alphys in her normal lab coat. She had her arms crossed, and she was looking down at me. "S-so you fi-finally came. Why are you h-here?" She said these things angrily, despite her fairly adorable stutter. "Well, I came to talk with you… I don't want to hurt you. I… I would really like for us to be friends." Alphys started wringing her hands now, looking around, and finally sighing heavily and moving to the side, motioning for me to come inside. "I d-don't trust you. I know what you d-did in that last t-timeline. I know about timelines, too. S-sans has chatted with me ab-bout them, though he says that it should be i-impossible to remember things from other timelines… Anyway… erm… " She began nervously wringing her hands again. "W-why do you want to be everyone's friend s-so suddenly? You didn't seem to care in the p-past timelines, where you just went ahead and r-r-reset after you were done. Why is this time so special? O-or is it not? Are you just playing w-with us aga-" I cut her off. "You know that I don't have a SOUL, right? Well, guess what? I am starting to feel things. With feelings. Explain that, Dr. Alphys." She looked at me blankly then. She also then walked over into the TRUE LAB and motioned for me to follow. I really, Really didn't want to. I did anyway. We just stood next to each other during the fairly long elevator ride, the silence becoming awkward. "S-so d-d-do you l-like Anime?" "No." "o-oh…"

Once we got to the bottom of the elevator, Alphys walked over to a scanning machine. She motioned for me to sit on the scanner bit, so I did. After a few minutes and a lot of beeps and clicks, Alphys walked over to me with a few sheets of paper. She seemed to be pouring over them a bit, but she laid them on a nearby table and motioned for me to join her. I did, and she started explaining the complex graphs and sheets of numbers. "Well, this is your attack, defense, LV, EXP, GOLD, INV, and your MP. This… is a diagram of your soul." She held up a picture of a circle, and in the circle there was a fairly sizeable dot. I knew that my soul before had been completely empty, and the fact that it now had a thing inside of it was, of itself, amazing. It was too small to have it's own color yet, but it was definitely growing. I was amazed. "T-That is how you are beginning to feel things, o-obviously. I have no clue how or why you are growing a soul, but… you are. Flowey, this is amazing!" I cringed at the name. "I go by Myles now…" I said it rather quietly, but Alphys turned redder than a tomato. "I-I-I'm s-so sorry! I… I d-didn't know, i-i'll get it right in the f-f-future!" She began looking over the charts and stuff again, seemingly fascinated by the fact that something that was once an inanimate object had gained not only a will to live, but also had begun to grow a soul. She was DETERMINED to find the answer, but I didn't really plan on filling out the details for her… I still was feeling a lot of guilt over killing Frisk, and from murdering everyone many, many times.

It was while Alphys was looking over the charts and such, and I was brooding in a corner, that Mettaton walked in. I cringed. I physically cringed. I felt him enter the room, and I knew that it was all over. "ALPHYS DARLING~ I have come to meet with you, and to discuss my future upgrades~." Alphys seemed to also become physically affected as well, though she seemed rather excited. "I-I've had a lot of ideas about your n-new body, b-but I was distracted… um.. T-this is Myles." Alphys ran around the room gathering papers and spare bits from everywhere, and gathered them at a larger table at the center of the room. Mettaton walked over to the table and posed himself on top of it dramatically, in the 'paint me like one of your French Monsters' kind of pose. I facepalmed, as much as one can with no face nor a palm. Mettaton very well ignored me, though he didn't seem particularly hostile to me. I remembered just then that he wasn't exactly there during the final confrontation, so he had very little reason to outright hate me. Maybe he thought I was one of Alphys' new pet projects, and that I was here to replace him. How funny…

They spent a good twenty minutes discussing how mettaton wanted to be upgraded. They did a few adjustments, and Alphys flipped him into his EX form. I may have puked in my mouth, though monsters can't actually puke due to their strictly magical diet. He did a few cartwheels, and Alphys changed a few things. I made a snide comment here, saying that he looked like he needed a cannon, and Mettaton froze mid-cartwheel and stared at me. He flipped and walked over to me sassily, and bent down in the most condescending manner that I think is physically possible. His body was dripping sass. You could taste it. "And what do you mean by that, little Flower? Have you seen me when I get angry? I've never been angry enough to pull out that on anyone… Mmmmmm you must be that pesky flower that Sans likes to mutter about when he thinks nobody is listening." He stands up at this point, and heel turned to alphys. "You do know that this flower is supposedly responsible for destroying the Underground on more than one occasion, right?" It was at this point that I realised that I had played with a very, very bad bit of fire. I could still hopefully avoid getting burned….

"... M-Mettaton, T-this is Myles. He… He has c-changed since his time spent hurting people. He… he has begun to grow a soul. Mettaton, you of all people should understand the sheer enormity of that. He could seriously assist in my research of creating an artificial soul…" Mettaton's face only soured at this. "So he has lied to you again, and fooled your machines. Alphys, I say that it would be best to simply destroy him while he is in a controlled environment. Like now!" Mettaton proceeded to laugh and kick at me, his robotic legs moving much faster than many types of magic… I quickly dodged them and growled at him. "Ok, this is getting really tiring. You are the third person to attack me as I try to pour my heart out- oomph" And I got a leg to the face. This leg hurt particularly a lot, as I had my mouth open and the pink boot did, in fact, NOT taste good. Either way, I hit the rear wall rather hard. I slid down the wall and glared at them. "I won't fight you. Will you kill me in cold bloo- oomph." Again, those boots don't taste very good. They have far too much glitter to them to be appetizing, yet he keeps forcing me to try them. "Damn it, come on! I just want to be your friend! I want to help yo- oomph." Golly gosh dang it with a side of tartar sauce, I was taking a lot of damage. I had lost two petals as he was fighting me, and I knew that they didn't grow back. "Mettaton, Sto-oomph" I had hit all four walls now, and all four had hurt a lot. The worst was probably when I hit the closest wall, practically being stomped into it. "I'm Tired of this!" I dodged the sparkly pink blur that was aimed at my head and latched onto the other. I climbed up his leg and onto his back. He slammed me into the wall, and I reached into the opening between his neck and shoulders, and pushed two buttons. His arms popped off. I slithered my vines through his circuits, finding the two buttons for his legs and pushing them as well. I then wrapped my vines around his battery and whispered in his ear. "If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you. You said it yourself, I have destroyed the underground many times. I have gotten proficient at killing Sans. Have you seen sans fight? No, no I bet you haven't. He could beat everyone here, except me. He couldn't beat me in the end. Now, Stop with your petty fight! I just… I just want to be friends, alright?" I unraveled myself from his innards, and climbed off of him. I felt bad for having to take him apart like that, but I knew that he wouldn't ever submit to me. I pushed his arms and legs back into their sockets, reconnecting the wires, and making sure that he was OK. He didn't seem at all happy about this, but he seemed to have decided to stop trying to kill me. Alphys was in a corner, watching us with a remote in-hand, which she quickly hid when Mettaton stopped fighting me and looked over at her. He didn't seem to notice it, and Alphys put on a good show by acting like she was scared of our fight. Mettaton should invite her to his show. Speaking of his show, a camera floated down from the stairs. Mettaton growled at it and told it to go away, but he knew his time was limited. He looked down at me and narrowed his eye. "I will not hesitate to kill you if you hurt my friends. Capiche?" I giggled a little, but replied with an affirmative, and Mettaton headed off, making the camera follow him. He was all smiles again, and was addressing his 10… 9 viewers. He ordered them to never accost Alphys on pain of death, all with a completely photogenic happy face.

Alphys got out from her corner and walked over to me. "W-well that was… Fascinating. Um… A-are you OK?" I may have given her a stink eye at this point. I was in pain, and i was now officially missing three petals, and my head looked fairly lopsided. "Is there a way to make these grow back, or re-attach them?" I motioned toward my petals, and I picked one up from the ground. It turned to dust, officially cancelling out any hope for reattachment. "I-I may be able to give you something that will re-grow them. Just a moment…" Alphys walked over to her chemical station and spent some time mixing stuff together, and after about 10 minutes, she came back with a small bottle and a dropper. She told me to open my mouth, I obliged, and instantly regretted it. FIrstly, it tasted horrible. Like, it tasted worse than Undyne's first experiments with Spaghetti, and she didn't know to add water at that point. Secondly, there was a lot of pain. Not as significant as getting the entirety of your being not only split apart in the form of a million souls, but also being changed from a goatbro into a talking psychopathic flora, but it still hurt. Like going to the dentist, I guess. Then, my petals regrew. They were just half of a shade to light from my other ones, but it was something only I would notice. Alphys patted my head gently and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry about Mettaton. I didn't think he'd attack you but… you kind of started it… Either way, um… T-thank you for not hurting him." Alphys looked away from me then, then stood. "I'll be… at the garbage dump. I'll see you in the future, Ok?" I nodded and said goodbye, then I exited the lab and slithered toward the Core. The crystals were still in the process of getting brighter, and I had to go and meet Asgore. Oh dear. I set off on my journey, full of DETERMINATION


	8. Chapter 8

I slithered through MTT resort quickly, noting that Burgerpants was staring at me through the glass of the MTT restaurant. He looked somewhat… pleased to see me. Maybe he was crazy. Either way, I trudged quickly north through the back doors and headed through the elevator to get to NEW HOME very quickly. I quickly passed through NEW HOME, not paying attention to any of the stuff and skipping the gate altogether by just lifting the damn thing up and going under it. I slithered through the hallway, past the view of the cityscape, and through the Hall of Judgement. I was not stopped by Sans, thankfully. I knew that I would, let's say, have a bad time if I were to meet him. I didn't actually _know_ this, but I thought it an educated guess. I slithered into Asgore's Throne room, and I saw him there. He was watering flowers… that looked a lot like me. Too much like me. I knew that technically these were my children, and therefore technically he was watering his grandchildren, but I really didn't feel like opening up that whole can of worms. "Hey, Asgore." Asgore perked up at the use of his name, hummed a little tune and finished watering his small patch of flowers. "Just a moment, I'll be right with you." His deep voice rumbled. It… it made me ask myself if my voice would have gotten that deep. Looking at him, his large horns and massive cloak… it made me ask a lot of questions that I had never really bothered to ask about myself. I had never cared before… but now, I… No, there was still no use in asking these questions. Even if I grew a soul, what did it matter? I'd still just be a potentially immortal flower that happened to be able to feel his sins crawling on his back. There was still no hope for me. Just as I began to sink into the mire of self-pity, Asgore turned around and looked at me. "Huh. That's new. Did you grow out of my Garden, little one?" I shook my head silently, then nodded, then made as much of a shrug as I could. He seemed to understand, and he came and sat down next to me. "Well. I have had a dream about something like you. It was not a nice dream, but I don't think it right to assume you the same being that was… there… Nevertheless, how may I help you?" I was still a little too caught up in my newfound emotions to speak, so I stood there for a moment. As I was processing such, I looked over and began to examine some of the differences that I saw in Asgore. His beard had grown paler, and a little thinner. He walked with a small slouch when he walked over to me, and he sat with the same slouch. His horns were not quite as taken care of as they were when I was smaller. I knew that these things were not marks of age, but marks of stress and guilt. I knew that guilt only too well, though I only had just come to know it. Sorrow marred his facial features, and frown lines had appeared. His fur had gone from a pure white to a slightly off colour… By the time I had finished processing my emotional baggage, I had also finished my teardown of his psyche, and I used that information coupled with actually having lived the monster's life, to deduce the best course of action. However, I was no psychiatrist and nor was I a particularly good tactician as it came to emotion, and the only solid plan was to either sprint out of the room or shoot some un-friendliness pellets at him. I chose to do neither, instead opting for secret option three: I blankly stared at him for a time. He decided that, after a minute of this, that I was in need of some tea. He left to go get it, and I followed him all the way back to NEW HOME. He made hot chocolate instead for himself, probably realising that it was fairly cannibalistic to give a Golden Flower some Golden Flower tea. I also got a small mug of hot chocolate, and I realised that it was the mug that Chara had made for him for one of the Father's day's that had happened. I looked at it and sighed. "I… I remember when Chara made this. For you. For 'Fathers Day'" Asgore choked on the cookie that he was eating, and looked at me once he got it down. I avoided his gaze. "I also remember the time that we shaved part of your beard on April 1st. I remember the time I put a dent in the rock of the wall when Chara stole my journal, and I decided to try and headbutt her with my new nubby horns. I had a headache for weeks after that." I was crying now. Asgore was too. Our cocoa had been forgotten. "There was that time that we were making our superheroes, and Mom made us costumes. Chara didn't really need anything special, but Mom modified one of her robes to give it a more 'God of Hyperdeath' vibe. Man, Chara and I argued for days about if it was a robe or a dress. I always thought I won, and Chara always thought she had won. I remembered the time we made Mom the breakfast in bed, but we burnt the toast and the eggs were runny… I remember when Chara and I tried to bake a pie, but used buttercups instead of cups of butter. You got so very, very sick… Then, not too long after, I remember when you told us a bedtime story about the angel who would free the underground. Chara was dead-set that they were the Angel, and we devised a plan. Chara didn't just randomly get sick with some monster disease that she wasn't able to come back from… Dad, I poisoned them. They asked me to. They said that if I took their soul, I could leave the underground. And I did! The surface… it was beautiful. In past timelines I wrote and drew and made songs and sung and danced… but I never did it for anyone. I never spread that joy. I couldn't. There was always guilt, though I didn't quite feel it like that. Chara wanted us to kill six humans and break the barrier, using their soul as well. I… I couldn't, Dad. I was too weak… I couldn't unleash the godlike power that I had accumulated through murder to advocate more murder. It was just like Mom always said… Death begets Death begets Death begets Death. Chara and I had a shared power over my body. She wanted to kill them all and I didn't let her I let them Kill us I let them destroy us and then I came back here and I died in Moms arms. I don't remember you two fighting. I don't remember your flames burning each other's fur. You do, though, and that's a whole different story. I came back soulless, Dad. I still am, in fact… but I'm growing a new one, it seems. But.. it took a long time." Asgore was hugging me now. He was crying and I was crying and our cocoa had gone cold. He was muttering stuff along the lines of 'my son has returned' and 'oh, my boy… my baby boy'. I wasn't done yet, though. I pushed away from him and looked into his eyes. "I killed them. I killed you. I killed… everyone. Many times. I made you guys suffer. I killed you a dozen ways, each probably more painful than the last. I'm a Monster, Dad. And not like you are. No, i'm like the old time monsters. The ones who ate children and destroyed primitive villages. You know, that's how you absorb a soul, right? You have to eat it. You have to eat your first one, anyway. You then feel everything that they feel, and sometimes you get to live their entire life. I had absorbed every soul in the underground." He had not stopped crying, but he did seem to shy away from me. "I may not Be Asriel anymore, Dad. I have seen worse things than I think I should have ever had to see. The worst part was that I caused them. Dad, I made you do terrible things. I made Sans do terrible things. I never could make Toriel do terrible things, though. She… she always destroyed herself before being pushed that far. Do you know what happens when a monster commits suicide by physically ripping their soul out and forcing it to destroy with Magic? There is a huge explosion, and their Dust burns. The smell… the smell is horrible. I hurt you all. I killed you all, I made you kill me a thousand times in a row and remember every one of them, after telling you I was your son. I showed you your wife dying. I am a horrible, terrible being that is unfit to exist anymore. Yet, I do and continue to. By some chance, by someone's DETERMINATION, I am now able to feel these things. I am able to hurt, and able to feel my past destroy me. Now, I have the audacity to come before you, pour my heart out to you, tell you all of the things that I have done, and still… I am here to ask for your forgiveness, or for my destruction. I won't come back after this death. I offer you a choice with two equally viable options: FIGHT or MERCY." I made the options appear. Asgore was mortified, he was absolutely hurt, and I forced him to choose. I knew that it was always going to come to this… And I saw it in his eyes. He still love me. His arm began to move toward the MERCY option. Then, it froze. Asgore was frozen and outlined in Blue. My heart sank… maybe that's too accurate a description, as I saw a bone smash through the MERCY option, Asgore tossed to the side, and the FIGHT option was selected, by a boney hand clad in a blue sweater. My SOUL came out and I was in a fight with Sans. My heart was turned blue and it did literally sink. I was in for a Sans fight to end all Sans fights, and I knew that he heard our conversation. I knew I only got one try, and I knew that sans would change his attack patterns and put forth the most DETERMINATION that he had ever had. I was in for a fight. Sans may have summed it up best. "You're in for a BAD TIME, Weed"


	9. Chapter 9

I was dodging. A lot. I was focusing entirely on not getting hit by those stupid bones and those stupid Gaster Blasters. I knew this was going to be exceptionally hard, as I had not gained any LV. I still was stuck at 20 health, and Sans could dole out thousands of damage at a time, though only one in a moment. He had no defense or attack, but he was smart. When he finally ended his turn, I was gasping for breath and glaring at him. Sans already had his eye out and blazing the brilliant blue and gold that I knew all too well. I was thinking about what I would do, as I had no clue. "We've been here before, Weed. I was always at a disadvantage then, though. You knew what was coming. Well, guess what? You only get one shot at this, and it is a long shot indeed. Enjoy your life while it is, because soon, you'll be in hell. Then, I may just die from exhaustion and we get to do this for all of time. See you in hell, weed." Then, Sans skipped my turn. It was my turn, though, but he skipped it. The menu disappeared, and I was faced with a large box and a lot of bones. Meglanova literally intensified. I was in for a bad time… I began dodging his bones and 'Blasters. He was getting even faster than before… I was having a hard time dodging. I couldn't keep this up for long, but San's wasn't ending his turn. In fact, Sans was just staring at me. His eye twitching even faster than I had ever seen it. "I am sorry for all of those things that I did! I know that I don't deserve your mercy! I… I don't want to die! I have something to live for now! I have Moki, Toriel… even Papyrus! I won't die to you! Not today! I AM DETERMINED!" I yelled this, my small flower voice nearly breaking. It didn't though, making me immensely proud. I kept dodging, kept getting faster. I made it like a dance… then, my heart changed from the half-blue that it kept changing to during the fight. Everything turned black for a moment, and the bones started coming slower, though I was now stuck blue. I had to jump over some bones and dodge others. Even some orange bones went in there, startling me. I looked over to where Sans was, only to see Papyrus… though, he was wearing an Orange hoodie and smoking. This was new, though the bones were coming faster and faster the longer we fought. Pap surprised me with a double-headed Gaster Blaster, which lovingly had 'Papster Blaster' written on the top of it. It shot multiple times, making me dodge each one. Everything went black again at what seemed to be the end of his turn. Next I was faced with Undyne, though her armor had changed and she was spewing rainbow spears. My heart was changed to green and I had a shield, and I began to deflect the spears. They came from new directions, now making me face to eight different directions. There was also a rainbow spear every so often that split into weird patterns and were exceptionally a pain. Once I had been dodging for a while and the rainbows behind Undyne began to fade, everything changed to Black again. I was getting seriously tired, but I thought that this was some form of test. When things changed back to light, I was surprised to see Chara, and behind her, some version of… me. Asriel. Chara began throwing knives and they spun quickly, making me dodge. One had just barely nicked that damn petal that seemed to get hit so often, and I immediately saw my HP fall to 1. I kept dodging, and eventually Chara let.. Me? Fight. I threw Chaos Saber and Buster,, and my Star Blazing, and ended with Shocker Breaker. I dodged these attacks fairly easily, as I had made them, but I was still hurting a lot from the one hit that I had suffered. Eventually they both stopped attacking and they were both breathing heavily, and everything Shifted back to me facing Sans. He was tired and sweating heavily, and I stood up from the crouched position that I had taken. Apparently our fight had moved us or Sans had teleported us to The Barrier. Sans lifted up the cases with the souls in them, and he attempted to absorb them. He transformed into a giant rainbow beast with a broken 'Blaster above his head, a tail, and several other constructs that made him look similar to me when I was in Hyperdeath Mode. I decided to call him Hyperdeath Sans, though it seemed a fairly inconvenient time to start naming my enemies. It was also at this time that I realised that I was an even height with him. I realised that I was also in Hyperdeath mode, and the Souls had surrounded me. I breathed a sigh, glad to have arms and legs again, and I looked Sans in the eye. He now had two, and both were a flickering rainbow. So were mine. We both summoned our special attacks, his to kill me and mine to block his. My Shocker Breaker destroyed his bones, my sabers deflected his Gaster Blasters, and my Energy Blasts knocked out his platforms. I was superior to Sans in every way in this form, and I knew it. I felt exhilarated, and I just kept blocking. I knew that Sans still had low defense, for a god, and I would not test him. Eventually he tired out more, and fell to his knees. His eyes burned into mine. "Kill me. Kill me or I will kill you. I will destroy you. KILL ME! You will just reset and destroy everyone anyway. Kill me." He reverted back to normal sans form. I used MERCY. Sans looked up at me and smiled. I used MERCY again, also reverting back to my true form, as Asriel. I still felt something missing, but I held on. Sans tossed a bone at me, which I let bonk me on the head. It did one damage. I walked toward him, and held out a hand, using MERCY again. Sans was still on his knees, but was almost as tall as me when I was standing up. "I won't Reset again. I don't think I can, anyway. I don't want to, either. I can feel again, don't you see?" Sans nodded and took my hand, standing up. I knew what was coming. He pulled me in for a hug. "Do you really mean that?" he asked. I nodded, pulling him close. I burrowed deep into his soft jacket until I felt his bones underneath, and I still hugged tightly. "Then you won't come back." His voice was dark. I guess that it would happen, but I took the chance. I felt the bones smash through my skin and impale me in many places. Sans let go of me and whispered in one of my ears "Get dunked on." I cried out in pain a little bit before I blacked out. I guessed that I was dead. I opened my eyes to a black room, that seemed to be going on forever. I sat up, still as Asriel. I stood and looked around, seeing two things stick out to me. One was a small dot of light that seemed forever away. The second was in the exact opposite direction, which seemed to be a full body mirror. I walked over to the mirror. In it, I saw myself. I smiled gently, but the reflection did not. "You have come a long way, haven't you." It didn't seem like a question. "What do you want? What do you really, really want out of this? If you want forgiveness, you had that before Sans. What game are you playing?" I blushed a little and gripped my elbow with the opposite arm, a very shy gesture. "I.. i'm not playing a game. I… I think I want to be happy. I want everyone to be happy. I… I think that I want a family." I looked at my reflection, and they seemed to be unhappy with my answer. "I don't think that's all. You didn't want this before Frisk died. Why do you want it now?" "I didn't feel anything then. That doesn't make me unaccountable for my actions, but I think that I can… begin to repair the damage that I've done. I think I can do better." "Phhah! As If. you are doomed to repeat yourself forever." I felt a rush of wind as we moved quickly toward the light, and it was the Reset Place. "Go ahead and fix it, Dreemurr. Press RESET and make it better." I turned and looked at it, suddenly filled with dark thoughts and emotions. I was really, really tempted to reset… just to see what would happen. Maybe I could spend more time with Moki. Maybe I could talk Sans down for real… Maybe I could make Mom and Dad happy. Maybe… Maybe I could SAVE Frisk. I reached out for the option, and I saw my reflection melt into Flowey. "YES! RESET AND DO IT ALL AGAIN!" I smiled and grabbed the reset button. I gripped it tight, considering choosing it… but I couldn't. I rammed my little goat horns as hard as I could into the RESET button. It cracked. Flowey started yelling. I did it again, cracking it more. I backed up and summoned my Sabers, and sliced it into tiny chunks. I burned it with fire and I hit it with lightning. I destroyed the RESET button. I was proud. Flowey faced me in the mirror, obviously not happy. He was shocked, and eventually he began crying and ran away. I didn't know what to do from here, so I chose the only other option available on the screen. CONTINUE.


	10. Chapter 10

The button didn't work. Well, there goes that plan out the window. I sat down and sighed, looking at the shattered remains of the RESET button. I vowed to never reset again, or to ever try. I decided that I had a lot of time to waste, so I took out my soul to look at it. It was initially rainbow colored, but after a moment, seven individual souls split apart from mine, leaving an outline and another piece glowing in the center. It seemed to be forming a small, white heart. I looked over at the seven forms that had appeared before me, each of the soul's heart forms expanding out into the shape of the seven dead children. The one the most to my left was Frisk, in red. Somehow, I knew all of their names now. Next after Frisk was a small, sporty boy named Aaron. He was in orange. Next was Jesse, in yellow. She was dressed like a cowboy. After that came Naom, wearing his trusty apron and wielding his frying pan in green. In teal was Sahana, a short girl with dark hair and dark skin with a light pink bow in her hair. After was Ingrid in blue, our beautiful ballerina. Next came Kester in a pinkish purple, wearing fairly cute nerdy glasses and gripping a notebook. At the end was Chara, who was only an outline of red. They all smiled at me. " **You have done well. You have become a good monster, and have died for what you believe in. We commend you. We have all come to an agreement, and it will be done, though we are unsure if it will help you."** as they were speaking, their voices started to split apart, intill by the end, each was speaking one word at a time, with Frisk signing what they wanted said and Chara saying two words. They all circled around me at this point. "We Just Want You To Be Happy. Chara Has Told All Of Us Of How Sweet You Are. All Of Us Would Be Honored To Give Up Part Of Our Soul To Give You A Whole One." And so they did. Each of them showed their souls in front of them and gave a small part of their soul, except chara, as they had no soul to give. One by one, they gave up their piece and faded some. They went in order of color again, though backward. Kester was first. "With this soul I give you Perserverance, to learn and overcome any obstacle." Then was Ingrid. "With this soul, I give you Integrity, so that you may make your own choices and accept your own consequences." Naom came then. "With this soul I give you Kindness, that you may give it back to others in turn, and that you may help others in their time of need." Jesse tipped her hat at me then. "With this soul, I give you Justice. This one is a little tricky, as it can do just as much good as bad. Hope you can know the difference." Aaron was next, and was absolutely vibrating with excitement. "WITH THIS I GIVE YOU BRAVERY SO THAT YOU CAN FACE ANY CHALLENGE WITHOUT FEAR AND DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!"

Frisk was last. They signed out what they wanted to say to me slowly. "With this soul, I fill you with Determination. With this, you can follow though with whatever you decide to do. All of these traits are double-edged swords, though. I believe in you, Asriel. We all do." With that, the souls pushed a piece of their souls into mine. The soul immediately filled and finished growing. The center was a large white heart, surrounded by a thick line of swirling rainbow. Each color faded in and out, but each was represented at all times. In the middle of the heart, though, was a small black space. It seemed to still be missing. All of the found souls then left, going back to wherever they had decided to go. All that was left was Chara. They hugged me, and kissed my forehead. "Stupid Goat. Why'd you go and get yourself killed?" They hugged me tighter, still taller than me even after 800 years. I was crying. They weren't. "My time is short, Azzy. Really short. I want you to know that I love you." They held me and patted my back as I continued to sob into their shirt. "I want you to have something when you get back, Azzy. I don't know if you've found it yet, but if you look under my bed, there is a loose floorboard. Use the kitchen knife to pry it up, and dig down about 20 centimeters. You will find a box. I want you to have what is in that box. I have to go now, Azzy. Maybe I should call you Myles. Who knows… Do you know why Mom called you Myles?" I shook my head no, still holding onto them as hard as I could. "Mom called you Myles because it means forgiveness. She had forgiven you before you were even in need of forgiveness. Don't lose her, Mazz. heh, I just came up with that…" I kept holding them. "I-I don't want to let go" i whispered into their shirt. "You have to Mazzy. I've 'goat' to go. I'm being As-Riel as I can get. I'm almost out of Un-time. You're going to have to live Sans- me. You've gotten pretty good at Papy-Rustlin' up some grub though. I've MetATon of people while I was gone. Yes, Mazzy, I'm being just Too, To-riel right now. I… I've got to be As-Gone." They were crying now. They kissed my forehead and flopped my ears over my eyes, and they were gone.

I fell to my knees for a bit. I was crying due to them leaving and the horrid puns. More due to them leaving… I eventually collected myself and looked at the Continue button. It was now pulsing, and was highlighted yellow. As I hit it, it gave a small rainbow off and everything turned white.

I woke up in a lot of pain. I also noticed that I woke up with both furry arms and legs firmly attached. Thirdly, I noticed that I was in Asgore's King size bed. Fourthly, Asgore was sitting next to me, next to Sans. I was surprised to see Sans. Incredibly so. He looked tormented, and he somehow had bags under his eyes. He was the one to notice me wake up, and he jerked Asgore awake. Asgore woke with a start, looked around, then looked down at me. He yelled that I was awake and leaped upon me, hugging me tightly in his strong arms. I hugged him back as best I could, and I burrowed my body as much as I could into him. I could feel everything, and I was so happy about it. I could feel happy, too. Eventually, he let me go and sat back down, still absolutely vibrating with happiness. Sans seemed to have perked up some as well, and he extended a hand out to me, which I shook. Sans nodded, smiled, and teleported away, leaving me with a note in my hand. I hid the note as best I could, and looked up at Asgore. "So… um… hey." Asgore smiled more and laughed loudly. "I- I just… I can't believe it's you! You're… you are real, right?" (Kyla, you know what is coming. YOU KNOW) I just smiled, nodded, and pointed little finger pistols at him. "I'm As-riel as it gets."

Asgore and I spent a few hours healing the last bits of hurt that I had. He was never great at healing magic, and I was still fairly bad at doing magic altogether when not in Hyperdeath mode. Still, eventually we got me all patched up and ready to go. Asgore walked me all the way HOME, and we talked on the way over there. We had decided to have a meeting with most of the more influential people of the underground, and they could spread it among their groups. We figured Mettaton would do most of the news spreading, but we had decided to invite Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and Moki along. I had specifically asked for Moki, and Dad agreed after a few moments of thought. He didn't think it would hurt anything to hear it directly.

Eventually we made it HOME. Toriel was pacing by the entrance by Snowdin, waiting for me to get home. When she saw Asgore, she got very angry. She began to walk up to him, but I came out from behind him and looked at her, and she froze in place, and fell to her knees. I ran to her, and we had our happy reunion. I explained to her how I was flowey, and abbreviated Chara and mine's escapade to the surface. She was hurt, but also very glad to have me back. We walked inside, and through only two glares at Asgore, they seemed to be on decent terms again. Eventually we got the call out to the others to meet. Sans was the first to arrive, having arrived before we even made it to the meeting spot, which was where the First child fell, at the very end of the ruins. Asgore commented that he didn't know that the flowers had grown there. Toriel began to flirt with Sans in their own weird, punny way, but they were decent about it and waited for Undyne to sprint up and address Asgore. Eventually everyone showed up. I calmly explained to them who I was, and who Chara was, and why I was no longer a flower. Everyone seemed slightly shocked, and I conveniently left out the part where I murdered them multiple times. Asgore and I had agreed that that may be a bit much. Mettaton brought a camera along and addressed his crowds now, as he had become incredibly popular very suddenly, after he found Papyrus and they had begun cooking together. Undyne ran back to Snowdin and told the Doggo's, and Papyrus told the rest of Snowdin that didn't subscribe to MTT.T.V.

Sans stayed with Toriel, and I stayed with Asgore. Alphys talked with Asgore and I about mostly random stuff, but it was about this time that I realised that I still had unfinished business. Though the crystals were dimming, I asked if we could go to The Barrier. Asgore said that it was much too late, and Alphys agreed. Sans, surprisingly, came forward and offered to use a 'shortcut'. I was scared of doing the shortcut, but he assured me that it was safe and that it wouldn't hurt. I agreed, and off we were. It was loud, certainly, and in mere moments we were at The Barrier. Sans seemed to know what I was planning. "Hey, Kid… um… I just want to say that I think things are good between us if you think things are good between us. Agreed?" I nodded and hugged him for a moment, then let go and faced the barrier. I wasn't sure how to proceed, and I was banking fairly heavily on my Soul to be able to do this and to give me direction. I knocked on the barrier, and it was as solid as it always was. I took my soul out, and threw a bunch of fairly messy fire magic at it. I sighed defeatedly until Sans smiled and tapped my shoulder. His eye went blue for a moment, and the soul holders came up. They were empty, as I expected them to be. Sans was surprised. It was when I ran down to the coffin room that I saw them. They were all floating above their respective coffins, seeming ready to help. "I need your help one more time, my friends. Then you can be at rest." The souls circled me at this point, and I giggled a high pitch and evidently cute giggle, as Sans made a small laugh and an 'awww' of his own. I turned about three shades of scarlet and walked back to the barrier. I really don't remember what happened next, and neither does Sans, and he has excellent memory. Either way, something happened and the barrier broke. Twilight and darkness were all that greeted us at the barrier, and Sans said that we probably ought to wait to go outside. He grabbed my hand and we took a shortcut back to HOME. Everyone was there, eating some snail pie that Toriel had made for dinner that night. I thought we had agreed on Monsterloaf… either way, when I walked in with Sans, Mom hugged me and Sans each and gave us some pie. We told them that the barrier was open now, and we began eating. At some point during the meal, Alphys walked in and told us all about the True Lab and the Amalgamates, and that she had set them free. I already knew, but everyone else was fairly surprised. They got past it.

That night, I slept better than I had slept in a long time, and in the morning we headed out for The surface. We met it with a giant sunrise, Papyrus became the official Ambassador, and we all started a plan of action. Things were looking up for us Monsters. We had a long way to go, but I knew that we would be able to do whatever needed to be done to make Monsters and Humans live happily together.

 **End of Chapter 10.**

 **End of Part One.**


End file.
